La Historia Que Vivimos
by M00n-StAr18
Summary: Relato de una noche de amor, cuando el recuerdo inolvidable de esta se convierte para él en el pretexto para no perdonar. Contiene Lemon


**Los personajes representados no me perteneces, son propiedad Naoko Takeushi y son solo utilizados sin algún fin de lucro. **

**Esta Historia Universo Alterno adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon.**

**LA HISTORIA QUE VIVIMOS…**

Cerró los ojos, de nuevo ahí su esplendorosa rubia dueña de sus recuerdos y pensamientos como últimamente se intensificaba, tal parecía que entre más pasaban los días, más fresco parecía y más cerca se sentía de ella, no sabía porque pero sus labios se surcaban en una sonrisa mientras su mente viajaba, relajándose para disfrutas por completo de sus pensamientos en la intimidad de aquella oficina.

Porque a veces te pienso, porque a veces te lloro,

Porque a veces no encuentro las palabras para decirte que eres todo,

Es que estas en mi mente, cada vez que respiro,

Porque vida no me importa nada, cuando no está conmigo.

Quiero sentirte entre en mis manos todavía,

Enamorarme más de ti, hacerte mí como la primera vez.

Porque a veces te pierdo, porque a veces te encuentro,

Escondida en la jungla de mis sueños, en mis noches de desvelo

Porque eres mi locura, mi ansiedad y mi pasión,

Porque no yo no entiendo, cuando grita el silencio,

El orgullo que frena nuestras manos a la caricia del perdón,

Porque no existen reglas, ni el romance perfecto,

Porque la historia que vivimos fue escrita por los dos.

Quiero sentirte aquí en mis brazos todavía,

Enamorarme más de ti, hacerte mía como la primera vez.

Porque a veces me ignora, porque a veces me amas,

Porque el tiempo nos une cada día a pesar de la distancia,

Porque a veces me enfrente, porque a veces me abrazas,

Porque llenas mi vida con tu risa, con tu voz y tu mirada,

Por qué creer en mis locuras y me entiendes sin hablar

Te quiero…

Es tan preciso el recuerdo del cuarto de aquel hotel, la vista a la bahía y ahí tú, recargada en la barda del balcón, llegue abrasándote por detrás mientras te besaba la nuca, te sentí voltear y fue ahí donde todo comenzó. Nos dimos un beso por demás apasionado, pausamos aquel beso un instante, instante en que aproveche para sentarte en el barandal del balcón que supuse seria él más memorable de mi vida. Tú mas ansiosa de mi y tan apasionada como siempre fuiste besaste mi oreja, la mordiste y sin tapujos comenzaste a desabotonar mi camisa, aquella que amenudeo me decías lo mucho que te encantaba con una linda y sexi sonrisa mientras aquellos hermosos labios tuyos traicionaban tus pensamientos en aquel sutil gesto sensual al momento que mi camisa caía victima de la gravedad al deslizarse por mis brazos.

Y ahí estabas nuevamente y por primera vez respondiendo ante los impulsos que nos mantienen deseosos de continuar, mis manos llenas de ansias comenzaron a subir aquella blusa color carmín que resalta perfecto aquella angelical y sensual figura mientras mis labios se llenaban del sabor de tu cuello, mientras aquella falda impecablemente blanca que se abultaba en tus muslos se convirtieron en la victima de mis firmes manos, que en un instante en que tus brazos parecían aferrarse a mi cuello aproveche para despojarte de ella.

Te percibí tan hermosa bajo el claro de luna que alumbraba aquel obscuro pero radiante balcón, enmarcando tu hermoso cuerpo de diosa de amor, pude haberte despojado de aquellas ropas intimas que apenas cubrían tu suave y dulce cuerpo, pero eras demasiado para siquiera interrumpir aquella visión esplendorosa, mas sin embargo tu tomaste una mejor determinación al extender tu mano a la mía mientras metías uno de tus pies chapoteando mientras tus dedos apenas tocaban el agua ligeramente cálida de aquel jacuzzi, mi mano presiono la tuya con una calidez que inundo mis sentidos, contraria a aquella que tenia libre y aproveche para tomar aquella buena copa de vino que ya esperaba por tocar nuestros labios.

Tomaste la copa mientras me sonreías, quizá pensando en que era muy inocente de mi parte pensar en beber vino cuando podía estar bebiendo de ti y no me equivoque pues apenas diste un pequeño sorbo te olvidaste de la copa, de nuevo tu piel tan cerca que podía sentir como mi cuerpo robaba todo tu calor mientras subías tus pequeñas y suaves manos por mi pecho hasta rodear mi cuello abrazándolo. Bajaste lentamente por mi cuerpo con aquellas delicadas manos abriendo mi pantalón casi blanco de lino, deslizándolo por mis piernas con una devoción desquiciante hasta que estuvo a un par de metros lejos de nosotros victima también de tus ansias y deseos. Lentamente nos deslizamos, mi piel aun se estremece recostando nuestros cuerpos deslizarse entre las burbujas flotantes en el agua, la piel de tu vientre rozar mi pecho en una caricia que despertó en mi aquellos deseos que contuve tan piadosamente desde que te vi por vez primera.

El primer gemido salió de sus labios sintiendo como su piel se estremeció ante mis besos sobre su pecho erguido y mis manos aferradas a su cintura reteniendo el peso de su cuerpo que era gloria para mi, su mirada fija y profunda me rebelo el anhelo que sentía por mí, aquella mirada que en ocasiones me brindaba cuando solía seducirla sin entender su rechazo cuando su mirada ardía por mí, pero esa noche no hubo más rechazo, por el contrario, esa noche fue mía a merced y entereza.

Y por primera vez con una sola mirada nos expresamos el deseo que sentimos uno al otro. Mis labios besaron de nuevo su tersa nuca aprovechando el momento en que su espalda descansaba en mi pecho mientras sus manos acarician sensualmente mis piernas, mis manos sobre tu vientre hacen evidente la sensación placentera que provocabas en mi, mientras la punta de mi lengua se deslizaba a lo largo de tu cuello y de nuevo mi nombre en tus labios jamás se escucho tan glorioso en medio de un gemido.

En un movimiento que apenas percibí estabas de nuevo con aquella mirada deseosa frente a mí, tu lengua sin demora probo la comisura de mis labios obligándome a no besarte pues apenas sentiste mi intención tus labios bajaron enmarcando mi quijada y cuello con caricias de tu cálida y húmeda lengua, esa vez fue yo quien clamo tu nombre en un gemido al sentir tus caderas frotándose sobre mi abdomen y un tanto más abajo. Mis manos quisieron agradecerte tan satisfactoria sensación y lo logre, pues pareció agradarte desmedidamente el hecho de cómo tocaba tu espalda mientras provocaba tus pechos encubiertos apenas por la malla de aquella tela delgada, tocándolos así en un roce que los hacían erguirse deseosos de que prestara mi completa atención en ellos.

Tus labios bajaron a mi pecho y abdomen, supuse que querrías torturarme del mismo modo que yo lo hacía contigo y sin duda estuve dispuesto a aceptar el reto, mis labios se apoderaron de tu cuello mientras mis dedos reconocían aquella parte rígida y hermosamente sensible de sus pechos, provocando en ella un gemido casi instantáneo a mi tacto mientras sus manos rasguñaban sensualmente mi abdomen haciéndome erguir ante el placer, provocando que mi virilidad quedara más cerca de ti, aquello debió haber encendido algún botón en ti pues sin espera bajaste tus labios lentamente por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi abdomen donde hiciste tus besos más lentos y profundos, mis manos se apoderaron de tus cabellos ya húmedos y cálidos, mis dedos se entrelazaban entre aquellos mechones rubios olorosos a frutillas que inundaban mis sentidos mezclados con el olor a tu piel.

Tus uñas en mi piel hacían que casi convulsionara de placer, pero luchaba por contener aquel instinto y deseo de poseerte, tus manos fuertemente aferradas a mi fueron mi motivación a seguir disfrutando de tu decisión pues parecía gustarte al por mayor. Aquella mirada y sonrisa seductoramente retorcida me lo decía todo más que ser mía en ese instante yo era completamente tuyo.

Por mi mente paso si aquello seria la culminación de nuestro deseo o solo el inicio de este, lentamente se puso de pie tomando mis dos manos, el calor de la brisa de verano era imposible que enfriara nuestros cuerpos. Sus dedos jugaban sin cesar por mi pecho, cuello y oreja mientras caminábamos entre abrazos y besos hacia dentro de la habitación. Fui yo quien abrió aquellas cortinas de tul que rodeaban la cama decorada antiguamente mientras ella besaba con intensidad mi oreja y su lengua hacia movimientos esplendorosos en el lóbulo de mi oreja arrebatándome más de un suspiro y haciendo que mi cabeza perdiera la noción de mis actos.

Mis labios ansiosos de decirte lo mucho que me gustas se deslizan hasta llegar a tu oído, susurros que hicieron que tu piel se estremeciera, disfrute tanto como pude el olor exquisito de tu piel mojada mientras pase mis manos por todo tu cuerpo para deslizar las gotas de agua que aun se aferran a tu cuerpo como el roció a los pétalos de las rosas.

Mis labios nombran sin cesar tu nombre a tu oído en un tono ronco debido a mi excitación, mis manos hicieron par a mis labios cuando bajaron por tu cuello hasta llegar a tu escote, aquel brasier que aun cubría tu pecho en una delgada malla blanca que no dejaba nada a la imaginación pero que si separaba el contacto de mis labios a tu piel. Pude sentir como tu respiración se volvió densa esperando el momento, con suma tranquilidad, contraria a mis deseos, te despoje de aquella sensual prenda.

Una vez a mi merced, mis dedos contornearon aquella exquisita aureola en tu pecho uno a uno con pasión y sin prisa, mis labios no pudieron resistir tal tentación y después de humedecerlos en un sutil movimiento de mi lengua sobre mis labios, sonreíste al percibir ese acto de mi parte para después sentirte suspirar y gemir ante el movimiento firme de mis labios sobre su pecho, mientras tus manos se aferran a mi cuello y tus dedos se mezclan entre mis cabellos con fuerza haciendo tu espalda arquearse mostrándome así tu sensual figura bajo mi cuerpo, una vez que tome cada medida de su cuerpo con mis manos, giraste quedando en aquella pose sensualmente felina sobre mí.

Lentamente la sentí deslizarse hacia mi norte mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo a su paso. Mis manos acariciaron cada milímetro de tu espalda y tu cuello, pero se figaron en sus caderas cuando por fin te decidiste a quedar sentada sobre mi virilidad moviéndote en lentos y sensuales movimientos que alteran completamente mis sentidos, de no ser por aquellas prendas intimas que nos impedían disfrutar sin medida, hubiera perdido mi ser entero por ti en ese instante.

Tus caderas se movieron sobre mi más firmemente al sentir aquello que provocas en mi y que parece agradarte tanto pues no puedes dejar de suspirar casi jadeante y tan ansiosa de mi como yo de ti, tus manos acariciaron mi pecho y tu cuerpo se reclino sobre este para poder así llegar a mis labios sin dejar aquellos movimiento de cadera sin efectuar. Tus labios aun más dulces de lo que recuerdo son aquel brebaje que necesitaba para mitigas un poco mas mi sed de ti. Mis manos se aferran a tus caderas ayudándote y guiándote aquellos movimientos.

Mi virilidad estaba completamente lista para ti y pude sentir tu calidez llegar hasta mi. Parecía que te habías dado cuenta como yo pude percibir tu necesidad pues hundiste con pasión y fuerza tus dedos entre mis cabellos, sintiendo como aquellos movimientos constantes ya empezaban a ser mella en tu cuerpo estremeciéndose por primera vez ente mi, fue aquella caricia firme y lentamente prolongada que tuvieron mis manos sobre tu espalda lo que te hizo estallar en aquel primer orgasmo que tuviste para mí. Fue sin duda sublime ver la expresión de tu rostro estallas de pasión sobre mi cuerpo.

Su respiración que había permanecido agitada por unos minutos parecía volverse densa y ansiosa de nuevo, mis manos bajaron hasta pasar por tus caderas y detenerse sobre ese placentero trasero tuyo que en más de una ocasión estuviste a punto de verme contemplándolo. Delineo su hermoso contorno cerrando mis ojos imaginando tu figura desde otra perspectiva, aquella diminuta prenda color blanca puedo recordarla a la perfección al paso de mis dedos sobre ella, tus caderas amplias y tu cintura pequeña realzadas por tan sensual prenda crearon estragos en mi intimidad.

Tus uñas juagan sobre mis hombros y a lo largo de mis brazos antes de ser yo quien giro esa vez dejándote de nuevo a mi merced y bajo mi cuerpo mientras te sonreí de una manera que tu correspondiste con una mirada sensual y una caricia tuya sobre mi mejilla y cuello.

Tome ambas manos tuyas y las conduje al soporte de mi ropa intima, al hacerlo no demoraste en entender mi mensaje pues metiste sin demora y piedad tu mano bajo mi prenda, haciendo que esbozara un gemido que lleno la habitación al sentirte. No debía quedarme atrás, anhelaba tanto sentir tu calidez que apenas logre controlar mis deseos introduje mi mano bajo aquella diminuta prenda que te cubría, y ahí estabas tan cálida y húmeda como lo sentía desde su exterior, aquel orgasmo en ti me daba todo lo que necesitaba para hacernos uno por fin.

Te escuche gemir sin cesar mientras tus piernas se aferraban a mí alrededor. Me separe de ti casi tan rápido como estaba deshaciéndome de aquella prenda que te cubría, al terminar hiciste lo mismo con migo. Ambos estábamos hincados frente a frente sobre aquella cama que fue nuestra confidente de un amor y pasión manifestado por primera vez entre nosotros.

Colocaste las palmas de tus manos sobre mis hombros y con una fuerza decidida me sentaste sobre la cama mientras te sentabas sobre mí haciendo así que nuestras intimidades se acariciaran mutuamente. Los suspiros salir de nuestros labios no se hicieron esperar, de nuevo estaba en la gloria escuchando musitar mi nombre en tus labios mientras me pedias que te amara sin medida.

Mis manos te tomaron de las caderas cargándote mientras tus manos acomodaron mi virilidad para así bajarte lentamente sintiendo la estrechez de tu interior al por fin hacerte adentrarme en ti, haciendo que mis ojos quedaran solo entre abiertos para ver como tu cerraste los tuyos presionando fuertemente tus parpados y abriendo tus labios gimiendo mientras tus brazos comenzaban a rodear mi cuello. Tu espalda perfectamente erguida, tus labios gemir mi nombre, tus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos. Tus piernas rodeando mi cintura mientras tus pies acariciaban mi espalda, una de mis manos con fuerza se apodero de tus caderas mientras la otra libremente vagaba por tu cuerpo, no teniendo favoritismos, en ocasiones tus pechos erguidos chocando con mi pecho en el subir y bajar de tu cuerpo sobre el mío, tus cabellos sensualmente despeinados ceñidos a tu rostro húmedo y jadeante, tus piernas largas y bien contorneadas que parecían pedirme jamás alejarlas de mi cuerpo y esa espalda suave donde mis manos vagaban casi por inercia gracias al suave y exquisito sudor que te cubría la piel haciéndola sentir como una suave seda.

Fue hasta que mi rubia sintió estallar que me pidió que la tomara de una sola vez obligándonos a cambiar de posición, pero aun así sus piernas jamás dejaron de abrazarme ni nuestros cuerpos de unirse. Y ahí estábamos recostados sobre la amplia y fresca cama de sabanas de seda blanca amándonos en un vaivén de nuestros cuerpos uniéndose. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas, su pierna derecha sobre mi hombro mientras la otra aun me rodeaba me hacían enloquecer de solo imaginar ver aquella escena, mas aun de por fin ser partícipe de ella, tenerla como tantas noches había soñado y como tanto me había incitado con cada mirada y caricia. Solo recordar como un día ella giro mi mundo con una mirada y despertó mis deseos con un beso que me juro no volvería a suceder y ahí estábamos haciendo el amor, entregándonos sin medida ni negaciones el uno al otro.

Sus uñas se clavaron con fuerza en mi espalda, pero lejos de dolerme, aquello causo en mi la más exquisita sensación de placer haciendo así que mis embestidas sobre ella se hicieran mas posesivas y constantes, pues ella me pedía que continuara apenas pudiendo articular palabras, sentí como su intimidas se contrajo en una cálida sensación que provoco mi mayor satisfacción. Ella se aferro mas fuerte mente a mi para después comenzar a relajar el abrazo de sus extremidades sobre mí, mientras yo terminaba de disfrutar aquella placida sensación emerger de mi llenándola por completo mientras ahora era ella quien quito los cabellos húmedos de mi rostro y me sonreía de una manera que jamás eh podido olvidar.

El apuesto joven suspiro recargándose en el respaldo de su silla, dejando caer el bolígrafo sobre aquel block de notas, mientras seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos y letras plasmadas hacia un instante.

-El sonido de la puerta llamando, seguida por la puerta abriéndose dejo ver a una castaña joven de cabellos cortos y rizados –Llegaron los clientes Ya…– pero la joven sonrió con tristeza al ver de nuevo aquel semblante en él –¿De nuevo recordándola Yaten? –

-El joven volvió sus pensamientos al presente viendo a la joven frente a él mientras encogía sus hombros en señal de un "tal vez".

–Tal vez ya seria hora de que la perdonas…– murmuro la castaña mientras se adentraba en la oficina.

-Él negó mientras se ponía de pie cerrando aquel block de notas y posteriormente daba vuelta para guardarlo en aquella caja fuerte que estaba incrustada en la pared de la moderna oficina. –

Si la perdono, será más fácil que la olvide algún día…

Te perdono el montón de palabras que has soplado a mi oído desde que te conozco

Te perdono tus fotos y tus gatos, tus comidas a fuera, cervezas y cigarros… Es más

Te perdono andar como tú andas, tus zapatos de nueve, tus dientes y tu pelo

Te perdono los cientos de razones, los miles de problemas… en fin te perdono no amarme

Lo que no te perdono es haberme besado con tanta alevosía…

Tengo testigos: un perro, la madrugada y el frio

Y eso si que no te lo perdono, pues si te lo perdono, seguro que lo olvido…


End file.
